


谢怜是只兔子精-05

by baiyixiao



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 天官赐福 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiyixiao/pseuds/baiyixiao





	谢怜是只兔子精-05

【花怜】谢怜是只兔子精-05

第五- 故事的继续

谢怜听完花城讲的故事，心里揪揪的难受，花城说是半真半假，记不清了，但谁又知道孰假孰真；他一笔带过的痛苦，又有多刻骨铭心呢？

说来他那位叫小白的朋友，也算是位资深的前辈了，推算起来也约莫有八百岁了罢，现在哪里还会有这么老的妖怪，几百年了，估计就算还有，花城也不容易找到他了罢；

诶，聚聚散散，分分合合，要分散也不是你能说了算是的，世间多少事，不都是身不由己吗。

谢怜下午还有实验的收尾工作，用完午饭就和花城告别去学校那边了，忙碌回来又是晚上七八点钟；不到五点的时候花城给他打过电话，谢怜让他不用等自己先吃。

夏天昼长夜短，虽然这会儿天色还没有黑尽， 但学校放假了，加上时间已晚，显得冷清；谢怜收拾好东西，下楼的时候看见楼下好像站着一个人。

“……花，花城？”

“哥哥忙完了？”少年转身粲然一笑。

“你怎么来学校了？饭吃过了吗？”

“没……吃过了，我看哥哥一直在忙，估计没抽出空吃东西，就从家里煲了些汤，做了几个菜带来”

“我说了不用等我的啦，我这边忙起来你也是知道的，时间是确定不下来的，怎么不听话好好按时吃饭，嗯？”

“那我也要问问哥哥怎么不好好按时吃饭”花城歪头吐舌头，一副乖巧的样子，“哥哥解释解释？”

“好了好了说不过你，鬼灵精怪的，我忙完了，明天来收最后的数据，这实验就告一段落了”

“嗯，哥哥辛苦了，那吃饭吧”花城拉谢怜到花圃里的小石桌旁，从袋子里拿出一叠桌布铺在上面，扫了扫石凳子上的灰，“哥哥坐”

“怎么感觉我还被你伺候得像个小少爷一样，明明你比我小，应该我好好照顾你啊”谢怜坐下，摸摸花城的头，顺了顺毛，“谢谢你啦，明明之前是我说要好好照顾你的，结果倒是被你照顾的好好的，这让我这个老妖怪情何以堪啊”

“我住在哥哥这里，做这点小事是应该的，不足挂齿”花城边说便打开保温盒盖，浓浓的菌汤香瞬间飘散出来。

“好香啊-----”

“哥哥试试看”花城舀了一小碗递到谢怜面前，谢怜鼻子煽动，像觅食的兔子嗅到青草一般愉悦，转头看看花城正看着自己报以微笑，干咳几声以掩饰自己的失态：“你先喝，做这个辛苦了”

“不辛苦，袋子小，图方便只装了一个碗，哥哥喝吧”花城将瓷碗递到谢怜嘴边。

谢怜有点不好意思，就着花城的手浅浅喝了一小口，瞳孔瞬间放大；“真好喝！”

花城自然而然地就着这只碗喝了下去，“嗯，还行吧”舌尖舔了舔碗沿，“很甜”。

谢怜觉得花城这话有点怪怪的，莫名觉得自己脸也有点臊，刚刚花城……是不是舔了一下自己喝的地方……

怎么回事！不要乱想！想什么呢！

“哥哥？”

“啊？……什么事”

“是太累了？汤不好喝？怎么老走神”

“不不不，你的手艺很好，可能…确实是这边工作有些赶吧……”

小兔子心虚地蹭了蹭自己的嘴，“回家吧”

花城眼角弯弯，“也好，早早将哥哥送回去方便早些休息”

洗完一个热乎乎的澡躺在床上，就像躺在软软的云里一样，谢怜把四肢伸了伸，酸酸的腿在绵软的被子上打直再收拢------舒服多了！哎，老了就是体力不好啊，想当年，这加班熬夜十几天算啥呀。

回来的时候还喝完了花城煲的汤，饱餐后休息，真是幸福啊。

嗝。

幸福又满足地闭上眼睛，谢怜晃着耳朵，脑海里开始回味早上花城讲的故事-------

花城讲的时候，着重讲的是些欢乐的趣事，其中比较阴暗的，悲伤的情节都被一笔带过；想来也是他自己不愿提及伤疤，加上不想让自己听了太难受罢。不过在花城讲的时候，谢怜确确实实有一种古怪的共鸣感，似乎在体内有一种蠢蠢欲动的感情要迸发出来，像是什么东西要破土而出，但他又不清楚是怎么一回事。

听故事的人被代入剧情，随着故事情节而喜怒悲欢是很正常的事情，但谢怜感觉又不仅仅是这样，倒好像这些都是……发生在自己身上的一样，而且他隐隐有种感觉，那些在内心躁动着的，又想不起来想不清楚的东西，或许就是花城略去的那些碎片。

好生奇怪，为什么花城的往事里，自己会有这么强烈的参与感和认同感，好像自己就是他那位好友一般。

其实谢怜确实有一段记忆是缺失的，但这个故事听起来太过离奇，谢怜最多保留三分相信，花城……如果他是自己八百年前遇到的那只狐狸，那岂不是他找了自己几百年？怎么可能呢，就算救过狐狸的命，恩情是一码事，也不必偏执到如此；但是心里就是有一处钝痛，暗自生发，说不清楚却又确实存在着，提醒着谢怜这种沉闷压抑的感受。

“红红，你好漂亮呀”

这是什么？谁在说话？

仿佛是被代入了谁的视角，眼前是一团红色，似乎是只动物，因为它的鼻尖被抵在这个人脸上，所以这样看去就是一张无限放大的狐狸脸，可是，明明是只动物，为何我却能从它脸上看到一种……嫌弃？

“我说真的，红红要是化形了，铁定是个好俊的小伙子呢”

一个软软的肉爪轻轻推了自己脸一下，狐狸向后退去，这下可以看清它的全貌了-----暗红色的毛，如绸缎一般明亮顺滑，又似金属一般透亮威严，狐狸的眼睛眯着，仿佛在诉说着不相信，尖尖的嘴巴上吊着俏皮的小胡子，看上去神气又可爱，忍不住伸手上去摸一摸，却被狐狸躲开了；

“别闹”

是一个少年的声音，青涩未脱，语气倒是威严得像个小大人，是狐狸发出来的。

原来他虽不能化形，却能通人语。

“诶呀，红红让我再抱抱嘛，啊！我要抱你的尾巴嗯嗯嗯”

这个声音怎么这么耳熟？……怎么有点像我啊，天，原来我能说出这种样子的话来？！

视角突然被抽离，刚才抱狐狸的温馨和惬意感一下子全消散了，眼睛仿佛还没有适应新环境，但是身体却可以清晰地感受到环境的肃杀和紧迫，以及背后的杀意。

这是哪里？

再次睁开眼，视线渐渐由模糊转为清晰，怀里还是刚才那只狐狸，身后确是万丈断崖，一望无底，鹰隼飞过，唳叫响彻；转身，是一片黑压压的杀红了眼的术士，在几丈距离开外叫嚣着，太混乱了，听不清，他们在说什么？

狐狸也在说话，他在说什么，为什么我都听不见？

“对不起，我食言，我不能做到了”

突然心像被狠狠揪住一眼，痛得无法呼吸，眼睛里湿湿的，有什么东西顺着脸滴落；视线也渐渐模糊，是在哭吗？

“你跑吧，跑远一点，不要被他们抓到”

感觉到怀里的小东西在奋力挣扎，想挣脱怀抱，尾巴扑腾扑腾地拍打着地面，小脚乱蹬着。

“我知道你其实可以化形了，你很聪明，我相信以后你也可以好好保护自己了”

胸口闷痛，眼泪在这一刻崩塌，再也止不住。

“你一直说红色很丑，可你是我见过最好看的小狐狸，真的。”

“上天让你与众不同，独一无二，别于众生，却不是让你嫌弃自己的；好好爱你自己，好好保护自己，你能做到吗？答应我”

在呼啸的山风尖利的嘶吼和身后术士气势汹汹的杀伐血气中，狐狸似乎说了一句话，我却听不清，我看着小狐狸尖尖的嘴巴上挂着泪珠，它的小爪子还抓着我的衣服，似乎在颤抖，像第一次见到他时那样，可他都已经长这么大了呀，

这几十年，好像就是昨天一样。

耳边似乎有一句模糊的低语，不知道是这具身体的，还是狐狸的，坠落悬崖的时候一阵眩晕，什么也看不见了，只能听见狐狸尖锐急促的叫声，撕裂长空，啼血一般凄厉，回荡在山谷久久未散……

“哥哥！哥哥！醒醒！哥哥？”

眼前还是一片漆黑，但是能感受到身体被剧烈摇晃，还有什么聒噪的声音在喊，喊什么……哥哥？谁是哥哥？谁在喊……

“谢怜！醒醒”

“啊！”

谢怜骤然睁开眼，脑子一半还沉在方才的梦境中，一半被迫接受明晃晃的灯光和眼前神色焦急的花城，伸手一抹，不知道什么时候自己哭了一脸。

梦境里的沉痛还未消散，泪水也止不住，身体里仿佛还有一个人，他就是故事的主角，那种经久不散的钝痛在此刻逐渐清晰，一层层浮上来，蔓延到心这里，骤然尖锐的疼痛，谢怜猛地捂住胸口，哭得不能自已，

“哥哥！看着我”花城神色焦急，扳着谢怜的肩膀逼他抬头看着自己，“是做梦，不是真的”

谢怜懵懵地看着他，肩膀还随着剧烈的哭泣一抽一抽的，

“是做梦，没事的哥哥，不哭”

“不是梦……”下意识脱口而出

“红红没有了，没有了，呜呜呜……”

花城神色一凝，身体僵了一下，突然猛地抱住谢怜“哥哥……”

“乖，不哭了啊，都是梦，”花城抱着谢怜，一下一下轻轻抚着谢怜的后背，在他耳侧一遍又一遍地重复着。

“呜呜呜……就是好难过，心里好痛，好难受”

“不难受，都过去了”

“我梦见我在悬崖边丢下你，好舍不得，但是我回不去，我想回去，我想去找你，”

花城动作停了，他抱着谢怜，谢怜看不到他的表情，但很明显地感受到花城的僵硬和不自然：“……你还梦到了什么”

“我……我不知道为什么，我感觉我好像就是小白一样，可是，可是，我什么都不记得了一样……”

“我梦见红红，梦见有人追杀我们，我……掉下了悬崖……”

谢怜感觉自己的肩头湿湿的，花城把脸埋在他的肩窝。

“花城？……你怎么了？”

“……哥哥，如果我说，那都是真的呢？你会信吗？”

“……什么？”

“你……其实就是小白”

谢怜刚刚哭过，现在擦眼睛都会痛，不知道肿成什么样了，花城煮了杯糖水端给他喝，谢怜从梦里完完全全清醒的时候觉得脑子有点涨，像是电视剧桥段里失忆后一样，不过他现在也依然什么都记不起来。

“对不起……花城”

“为何要说对不起”

“我记不起来，我感觉这些事时而像是亲身经历的，时而却像是别人的，……好多事情，我只知道一定有好多，但是我都想不起来，……对不起”

“不必道歉，哥哥，不是你的错，”花城轻轻拂过谢怜乱糟糟的头发“想不起来就不想了，不勉强，一些前尘旧事，不必纠结”

“不……我感觉那些一定很重要，但是我都不记得了”谢怜抽抽鼻子，委屈巴巴的。

“……如果可以，我以后慢慢给哥哥讲好不好”

“另外，如果哥哥不介意，可以喊我三郎”

“三郎……”

明明是第一次开口这样称呼花城，身体却似乎早就习惯了一般，简单的两个字，回响到心里却有一种犹如故人归的熟悉感；

“我虽然不记得了，但是我这么喊你的时候，我却觉得……好像在很久以前，就这么叫过你一样……”

与君初相识，犹如故人归。

在仙乐，第一次见到花城的时候，他对自己笑着，月牙尖尖，明媚如春，温声乖巧地喊着学长；回望向他，那星星点点闪亮的笑意里，倒映着自己的影子。

别人都说他冷漠，高傲，凉薄；可是他在自己这里，分明就把利刃的锋芒都乖乖入鞘藏好，留给我的，都是他最温软的一面。

花城的眉骨较高，眼睛是浅浅的琥珀色，唇略薄，笑起来的时候眼睛弯弯，嘴角勾起，倒确实应和那句凉薄，但他的眼睛却似深渊，像谢怜想不起来的过去，熟悉又陌生；像谢怜不敢凝视的真心，克制又隐秘；像他后知后觉的羞赧，进退不自知；身为师长，却是无法直言说明，更哪堪。 

花城。

不仅仅是你的痴情沉沦，其实于我，也是刻入骨血的纠缠。


End file.
